


Possession

by Nelja



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, F/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était la garde du corps du prince ; en conséquence, elle appartient forcément à Greed maintenant. Il ne devrait pas être si difficile de la convaincre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

Greed a un large sourire satisfait et confiant.

La fille dort seule. Dans une chambre d'hôtel particulièrement bien placée, de surcroît : accroupi sur la branche maîtresse d'un arbre qui pousse en face de la fenêtre, Greed peut l'observer à loisir à travers le contrejour des rideaux. Il peut la voir jeter ses vêtements sur une chaise, il distingue clairement son alléchante silhouette. Les muscles fins dans les jambes et les cuisses, la taille de guêpe... sa poitrine toujours bandée, malheureusement, pour faire tenir le pansement sur le bras manquant.

Curieusement, ce dernier point ne diminue pas l'attirance violente qu'il se laisse éprouver pour la jeune fille. Il lui semble qu'il a toujours eu un faible pour ce qui est étrange, bizarre, unique, autant que pour la force ou la beauté.

Et son visage est beau, et le bras qui lui reste est fort. Ranfan est son nom, guerrière du pays de Xing. Elle a affronté Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, et y a survécu, ce qui la rend plus spéciale encore.

Il a obtenu ses renseignements de ses frères. Depuis qu'il l'a vue lancer ce regard de défi, à tous les Homoncules, à leur Père, à lui surtout, son intérêt pour elle n'a fait que grandir. Il a bien tenté de demander à Ling ce qu'il savait d'elle, mais le gamin s'est fait rebelle et a refusé de lui répondre.

"Est-ce que tu as seulement couché avec ?" a demandé Greed, avant de ressentir une grondante vague de colère, le genre qu'il préfère éviter, parce que cela affaiblit la prise qu'il a sur ce corps.

Il s'est contenté de prendre ça comme un non, de remettre conséquemment Ling dans la catégorie idiot niais (dont il ne l'avait jamais vraiment sorti, à vrai dire), et de partir réparer cet oubli.

Plus il y pense, plus il la regarde, et plus il la veut.

Il prend pourtant le temps d'attendre qu'elle soit couchée, avant de sauter sur le rebord de la fenêtre d'un mouvement fluide. Avec ses ongles durcis, il peut aisément découper la fenêtre sans bruit, et pénétrer dans la chambre comme si l'hôtel lui appartenait. C'est avec plaisir, d'ailleurs, qu'il affirme sa possession dessus, comme sur tout ce qu'il peut avaler du monde.

Evidemment, il aurait dû savoir à quoi s'attendre. Malgré le peu de bruit qu'il a fait, elle l'attend, armée, et il est à peine entré dans la pièce qu'elle pose son épée sur la gorge. Pas assez vite, pourtant, pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de cristalliser son cou, négligeant entièrement la lame.

Il tourne son visage vers elle, lui envoie son sourire le plus éblouissant. Il ne connaît pas la langue de Xing, et il ne compte pas demander au gamin, à qui il ne veut laisser aucune occasion ; il serait capable de tout gâcher. Pas grave, elle comprend sa langue, après tout... 

"Ranfan ! Je suis content de te voir !"

La scène n'est éclairée que par la lumière de la lune, et pourtant il peut la voir pâlir, il voit l'épée dans sa main unique tomber mollement à son côté.

"Mon Prince ?"

"Je suis Greed !" répond-il par habitude. Et puis, comme il ferait beau voir qu'il ne profite pas de ce qu'il a : "Et je suis aussi ton prince."

Il n'a pas dit qu'il était Ling, pas tout à fait. Cela serait faux : il a total contrôle sur ce corps, n'est-ce pas ? Non, il veut juste dire qu'elle lui appartient. Il a mangé Ling, et il peut bien récupérer tout ce qu'il avait, y compris cette exotique beauté qui le servait ; et il sent des désirs de trône de Xing s'emparer de lui, mais il essaie de les réfréner, craignant la fureur de Père. Elle, Il lui laissera bien la prendre.

Elle ferme un instant les yeux. Greed n'a pas l'impression qu'elle baisse sa garde, pourtant. Alors, il se rappelle ce dont lui a parlé Envy, ce nouveau sens qui lui permettait de le retrouver à travers toutes ses métamorphoses.

"Il y a quelque chose... mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment lui !"

La dernière phrase est déclamée avec fierté ; mais Greed sait reconnaître quelqu'un de déterminé, et en cet instant, elle n'est rien de tel. Pourtant, même son indécision est belle, comme une fragilité dans quelque chose de dur, l'unique défaut dans la cuirasse.

"Sans doute." tranche Greed, lui faisant face. "Je ne suis pas vraiment lui. Est-ce si important ?" Il s'approche d'elle, lentement, prêt à bondir si elle essaie de le fuir. "J'en suis assez proche pour que tu ne puisses pas me tuer." Il pose ses deux mains au mur, de façon à la piéger totalement entre ses bras. Ses cheveux sentent bon. "Assez pour te désirer, et assez pour que tu me désires." 

C'est déjà trop de discussion à son goût, alors il se penche en avant et l'embrasse.

Il lui semble entendre quelqu'un crier à l'arrière de sa tête, mais il l'ignore sans peine. Le gamin semble ne pas avoir assez de force de révolte pour lui voler son corps en ce moment. Peut-être parce que la fille ne déteste pas cela ; peut-être parce que lui-même ne l'aurait pas considéré avec tant d'horreur.

Ranfan tente de l'accueillir avec stoïcisme ; mais rapidement, les lèvres et la langue savantes de Greed, héritières d'expériences qu'il ne peut se rappeler, ont raison de sa froideur. Paniquant devant ses propres réactions, elle tente de le fuir ; mais une des mains de Greed immobilise son bras, l'autre est fermement posée sur sa taille, et bien sûr, sa bouche est toujours sur la sienne, et malgré ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur, bientôt elle répond au baiser, gémissant dans sa bouche.

Voilà qui est bon, sentir une froide jeune fille fondre entre ses mains.

Il s'interrompt un instant et lui adresse un sourire charmeur.

"Ling..." appelle-t-elle ; il ne peut dire si elle s'adresse à lui ainsi ou si elle l'appelle à l'aide, mais dans tous les cas cela ne lui plait pas. Alors il l'embrasse encore, pour la faire taire. Oh, il sait très bien que ce n'est pas lui qu'elle veut, que c'est le gamin, mais il lui montrera qu'il peut faire beaucoup mieux.

Elle ne tente pas vraiment de se défendre cette fois, partageant ses baisers violents et passionnés. Aussi, même s'il maintient toujours le bras qui tient l'épée, il profite de son infirmité pour faire descendre son autre main sur sa hanche, la glisser sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Il caresse, tout doucement pour l'instant, la courbe de sa fesse, l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle ne proteste pas ; au contraire, elle se cambre, se collant à sa main.

C'est ainsi que les choses doivent être, constate Greed avec satisfaction. Sa main remonte encore, contourne les sous-vêtements jusqu'au sexe délicieusement chaud et humide de la jeune fille, caresse les lèvres, teste son ouverture pour la trouver vierge encore. Elle a un gémissement, qui devient un cri quand il pose deux doigts sur son clitoris.

"Oh, comme tu aimes ça !" s'exclame-t-il, triomphant.

Elle le regarde avec désarroi. "Vous n'êtes pas mon Prince ! Il n'avait jamais... il n'aurait jamais voulu ça !" s'exclame-t-elle avec révolte, comme si, perdue dans une illusion, elle essayait d'en sortir, de se convaincre elle-même. Mais, elle ne sait rien. Les frères Elric ont dû lui dire que Ling était encore en Greed, quelque part, mais ils ne savaient sans doute pas à quel point il peut lui dénier tout contrôle sur son propre corps, et elle peut croire qu'il se sont mêlés plus harmonieusement...

En tout cas, Greed veut la garder lovée volontairement dans ses bras, et pour ça quelques petites tromperies ne peuvent pas faire de mal, au contraire.

Il ne retire pas sa main, lui masse toujours doucement le sexe, parlant pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas lui. "Je ne voulais que la pierre philosophale et je l'ai eue. Et maintenant..."

"Maintenant quoi ?" demande-t-elle avec difficulté, entre les halètements de sa bouche et les tremblements de son corps.

"Maintenant, je te veux, toi." Et l'univers entier, mais il garde cette partie-là pour lui. "Ranfan." Au moment où il prononce son prénom, penché sur elle, très doucement, à son oreille, il sent une vague de liquide qui inonde ses doigts, une bouffée d'une odeur douceâtre de jeune fille, et il ricane très doucement.

"Pourquoi maintenant ?" Elle parle avec plus de désespoir que de conviction ou de colère. "J'ai été mutilée. Je suis faible. Je suis horrible."

"Tu es très belle." murmure-t-il en continuant de la caresser, plus fermement, plus vivement. "J'aime ce bras coupé, parce que tu l'as perdu pour moi." Et à cet instant, il serait presque sincère, désirant cette loyauté inébranlable tout autant que ce corps harmonieux. Pour lui, pas pour Ling, mais ça ne lui semble plus un si grand dommage de jouer un peu la comédie si elle doit lui revenir.

"Je t'ai toujours trouvée merveilleuse, Ranfan." Il embrasse la jeune fille dans le cou, cette fois-ci, tout près de l'oreille, il la mordille un peu, alors ses doigts glissent toujours en petits cercles rapides autour de son clitoris chaud et gonflé. Cela ne le surprend pas de sentir les cuisses déjà tremblantes de la jeune fille se contracter brusquement, de l'entendre gémir incontrôlablement, de devoir soutenir son corps de son bras gauche en même temps qu'il lui offre encore de sa main droite quelques effleurements légers, prolongeant le plaisir autant que possible.

Oh, ce serait bien le diable si elle lui refusait encore quelque chose, après ça, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est à lui, un point c'est tout. Il ne desserre pas sa prise, attend juste qu'elle ait repris son souffle pour lui demander : "Et maintenant, feras-tu quelque chose pour moi, Ranfan ?"

Elle lui lance un regard défiant et égaré. Il peut presque lire son esprit : est-il vraiment Ling ? Elle veut le croire. Même si sa raison s'alarme, son corps et ses sentiments vont à lui, il n'y a que le doute, la culpabilité et la fierté qui lui interdisent de s'abandonner à ces plaisirs.

Allons, elle peut bien se mentir un peu à elle-même et profiter de l'excuse qu'il lui offre, il ne peut pas tout faire en termes de tromperie !

Elle se décide, finalement. Oui, fait-elle de la tête, rougissante. Eh bien, ce n'était pas si compliqué !

Il laisse aller le bras qui lui retenait la main et la taille. Il l'embrasse à nouveau, longuement, tout en lui prenant l'épée qu'elle n'a pas lâchée ; elle se laisse faire, et il enfonce l'arme dans le plancher. Ce n'est pas qu'il veut la mettre hors de portée. Il a confiance dans le bouclier ultime, et peut-être même dans l'envie de la jeune fille de jouer à d'autres jeux. Non, c'est juste que cela le gêne.

Il a besoin de sa main pour autre chose.

"Ouvre mon pantalon." demande-t-il. Même avec une seule main, elle le fait promptement, effleurant le sexe tendu de Greed - toujours, en aussi charmante compagnie. "Oh, touche-moi, oui, juste comme ça !", et elle rougit toujours, mais ne semble pas détester la situation, alors que ses doigts caressent, explorent, de façon sans doute un peu trop douce et hésitante, mais cela reste terriblement excitant.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes de ce traitement pour que dans son ardeur il déchire le pantalon de la jeune fille, pour que sans même se déplacer jusqu'au lit à quelques mètres, il la pousse contre le mur - oh, elle n'en semble pas fachée, ni même surprise. Haletante, elle murmure "Allez-vous... allez-vous..."

Et bien sûr il entre en elle, chaude, douce et si étroite, et il sourit largement en même temps que ses coups de reins deviennent de plus en plus profonds, en même temps que le premier cri étouffé de douleur de la jeune fille laisse place à des gémissements de plaisir.

Il jouit avant elle, mais cela n'a pas d'importance, parce qu'il a à peine fini de la soulever pour la porter sur le lit, d'enlever les derniers restes de ses vêtements, d'observer un peu son corps vêtu maintenant juste de ses bandages, toujours sous la lueur de la lune, que son érection est complète à nouveau.

Il pourrait baiser l'univers entier de sa verge infatigable, tout comme ses dents pointues pourraient dévorer le monde, et comme sa main marquée du signe de l'infini n'en finira jamais de prendre.

Le voilà à nouveau sur la jeune fille, dont les cuisses se nouent autour de lui. Le voilà à nouveau en elle, sa bouche contre la sienne pour étouffer les cris de plaisir, pour ne pas être entendus. Le plaisir encore et encore, dans un tourbillon de halètements, de cheveux noirs sur la peau pâle, et de grands coups de hanches.

"Ling..." murmure-t-elle, alors qu'il prend une pause, couché près d'elle.

Cela ne devrait pas surprendre Greed, c'est ainsi qu'il l'a manipulée après tout. Et pourtant, il sent une bouffée de colère l'envahir. He, qu'elle observe l'univers ! Le gamin n'aurait pas pu faire la moitié de ce qu'il vient de faire ; il n'aurait probablement même pas commencé.

Enflammé par cet énervement inexplicable, il se redresse, et articule froidement : "Je vais partir. Je commence déjà à m'ennuyer. A un de ces jours, peut-être. Je ne promets rien."

Ses yeux le regardent avec désespoir ; tant pis pour elle ! Il n'a plus aucune raison d'être tendre avec elle. Dans le pire des cas, si elle lui en veut, il l'aura eue quand même.

"Ling !" appelle-t-elle encore d'une voix plaintive. "Mon Prince !" Est-ce qu'elle n'apprend rien ?! Il veut se lever, mais il se rend compte qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Pire, d'une main, il lui caresse les cheveux.

"Mon Prince, est-ce vous ?" demande-t-elle d'une voix plus assurée maintenant. "Mon Prince, êtes-vous là ?" Elle ne crie pas, mais c'est comme si elle appelait depuis une très grande distance, et Greed a le plus grand mal à garder le contrôle, à ne pas laisser parler ce satané gamin qui déjà l'empêche de bouger.

"Je viendrai vous chercher, mon Prince !" promet-elle solennellement à quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être là, et la fureur de Greed n'a plus de bornes.

Il réussit à bondir en arrière en direction de la fenêtre, à s'exclamer : "Tu ne le retrouveras jamais ! Je l'ai entièrement dévoré, et un jour je te tuerai !" Il la hait, maintenant, ses émotions sautant d'un extrême à l'autre. Que ce soit chez elle ou chez le prince, il pourrait admirer cette force de caractère, vraiment, malgré cette naïveté ridicule qui l'accompagne, il le pourrait, si elle ne se mettait pas en travers de son chemin.

"Je suis Greed, je suis seul dans ce corps, et c'est moi qui t'ai eue, pas lui ! J'ai profité de toi, et tu étais trop heureuse de me laisser faire, alors que tu le savais, évidemment, tu n'es pas stupide à ce point ! Garce, tu mérites tellement de mourir !" Il lui promet encore mille souffrances, pas assez sûr de lui pour la tuer maintenant. Il n'est pas certain de pouvoir encore réfréner les influences du gamin en étant près d'elle, surtout s'il menace sa vie, mais il voit l'horreur sur son visage, et c'est déjà un début de vengeance.

Il s'éloigne en hâte dans les bois sombres, toujours imprégné par l'odeur entêtante du corps et du sexe de Ranfan. Et il se demande, furieux, entre lui, elle, et le prince de Xing, qui a vraiment utilisé qui ce soir.


End file.
